Listen to your Heart
by kara hikaru
Summary: SoKai My first SoKai Sorry if it sucks! yes its an old song but i lik it! Sora is moving. Kairi is POed. Roxas and Namine have to help to get their future family back together and try everything! Sum sucks but the story doesnt!


_*Kairi's POV*_

My one-year boyfriend and me were enjoying a whole day together. No wait. A whole week together. It was strange. We had never spent so much time together. Well there was school but we didn't have the same schedule.

_And as each day passed I couldn't help but wonder what the occasion was for and everyday he'd grow quiet…_

_And his glowing smile seemed to fade to dark…_

_*~*~*~*_

"I have some awful news, Kai…" Sora said while his usual bright, blue eyes seemed dull.

"What is it, Sora?" I asked a little frightened.

"W-well… I'm moving." He said in all seriousness.

"Oh, cool! Where to?" I said extremely happy for him. Of course the answer was one I wasn't expecting.

"Radiant Gardens… I'm leaving in a week…"

"But… that means…"

"Yeah… This is the last time we'll see each other…" He said solemnly.

I didn't know what to do, say, or feel. All different emotions swept through me all at once. Sadness, worry, but the emotion that won was anger.

"So what? You're just going to leave me?!" I said louder then I meant to…

"I don't have a choice Kai…" Sora said approaching me calmly. He put his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away.

"Whatever!" I screamed at him.

_That's when I began to run. I ran and ran to try and cover up some of the pain that I was enduring…_

_And some of the tears that stained my face…_

_*~*~*~*_

I ran all the way to my cousin, Namine's house. Namine and I are like sisters. We're always there for each other.

I knocked on the door and literally busted through the door right before she opened it.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Namine said in her gentle voice.

"Sora. That's what." I said to harsh for my own taste. I rarely get mad at Sora.

"Why?" She asked gently putting a comforting hand on my back.

"He's moving! He's going to leave me…" I said as I tried to wipe the tears away.

"Aw. I'm so sorry, Kairi." Namine said as she tried calming me down as I cried. She rested her head on my own. I gladly accepted the comfort.

I heard a slight vibration in Namine's direction. Namine looked at me apologetically.

She answered her phone. It could only be Roxas. Roxas has been Namine's boyfriend for three years. He's also Sora's cousin.

"Roxas. This isn't a good time…"

I heard a soft sigh on the other end and you practically hear the sadness in his voice.

"_Ok… Fine, I'll call you tonight. Love you!"_

"Love you too!"

"Sorry about that…"

"It's ok."

"Well Roxas and I are going to be performing at the dance in a week. It may take your mind off, you know who."

"Alright!"

_I chirped the answer happily. But the truth was I was dying on the inside. Seeing and hearing Nami and Roxas together will defiantly be hard…_

_*~*~*~*_

_*Sora's POV* _

"I don't know. I have no clue what I'm going to do now, Rox." I said as my cousin, almost brother paced the floor.

"Well… you're defiantly in a bind, Sor." Roxas said thoughtfully.

"Kairi hates me now! It's not my fault if my dad got a new job and I have to leave!" I screamed frustrated.

"Aw c'mon! Toughen up, bro! You're acting almost as bad as Kairi!" Roxas said grinning and playfully punching me in the arm.

I rubbed my arm and snorted.

"Yeah! Some help YOU are!" I said glaring.

Roxas just laughed. So I got my revenge…

"OW! Hey! Don't tackle me in my own house!" He said growling menacingly. To anyone who didn't know Roxas, that would scare them to death.

"Well you are no help!" I yelled grinning.

"Well if you stop being a DRAMA QUEEN every once in a while, you might actually get some help."

"From you?"

"…No. A physiatrist…"

"You…" Roxas picked up his phone and started dialing Namine's number just as I was about to make a retort.

"Why are you calling Namine?" I asked arching a brow.

"Because I call her everyday." Rox answered while it was still ringing.

"_Every_day?" I asked shocked.

"Yup!" He said proudly and happilypopping his 'p' on yup.

"…Whipped…" I said grinning. He glared and opened his mouth to say something until Namine caught the phone.

"Hey, Nami!"

"_Roxas, this isn't a good time..."_

"Ok… Fine, I'll call you tonight. Love you!"

"_Love you too!"_

Roxas hung up his phone and saw the grave expression on my face. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then got a devious grin on his face.

"Sor. I think I have a way to solve your problems." He said the devious smirk still in place.

I shivered.

_My face faltered and I sighed deeply. The last day I get to see Kairi and she's hates me… I would miss her gravely, but I can't help but wonder…_

_Is it really over?_

_*~*~*~*_

*_1 week later*_

"Wow! Kairi! You look awesome in that pink dress!" Namine squealed as Kairi walked in as nervous as ever.

Namine was wearing a white dress with silver sparkles as two white elbow length gloves adorned her arms. Her hair was curled and she had makeup covering her face with blue high heels.

Kairi's dress was silky smooth and had gold sparkles to go with her gold glitter and makeup. She had red high heels and her hair was curled.

"Hey girls! You both look stunningly beautiful." Roxas said as he kissed Namine.

"Thanks, Roxy!"

"Thanks."

Kairi looked down sadly. Sora would have said the same thing.

"I hope you're ready, Kairi!" Namine said excitedly.

"For what?" Roxas and Namine both grinned. Kairi looked confused.

"Roxas!" Namine grinned and he nodded and left. Namine grabbed Kairi and dragged her by her wrist to the middle of the dance floor.

"Stay here!" Namine ordered.

"Ok…"

Namine went to the stage just as Roxas was coming back. They nodded to the DJ and began their song.

"This song goes out to Kairi! Love you Kai!" Namine said as she grabbed the microphone and took a big breath.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes,_

_Yeah._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns to dark."_

As Namine sang this the lights dimmed to where they were almost off.

"_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart _

_Before, you tell him goodbye."_

Kairi understood. This song was a message for _her…_ That's what they were planning…

_*Instrumental*_

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,_

_The precious moments are lost in the tide, _

_Yeah._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, _

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams._

Kairi felt tears prick her eyes as she finally realized her mistake. She realized all the happy memories were nothing if they weren't with the one she loved…

She felt a light taping on her shoulder…

""_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart _

_Before, you tell him goodbye."_

"Hey, Kai."

Kairi recognized that melody anywhere.

"Sora."

Kairi hugged him and cried into his chest saying I love you over and over again.

Sora hugged her tight and kissed her gently on the lips.

"_I love you, Sora."_

"_I love you, Kairi."_

_*~*~*~*_

"Wait. What happened?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Rox talked to his parents and I'm staying with him. So I'm staying on Destiny Islands!" Sora said cheerily.

"That's awesome!" Kairi did a happy dance and jumped on Sora.

She whispered:

"_Don't ever leave me."_

"_Only if you are in my life."_

"_I'll always be here. My heart's telling me to. And I'll always _

_listen to my heart…"_

_*~*~*~*_


End file.
